the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Skyrim
Para o jogo, veja The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. : "Skyrim, também conhecida como o Antigo Reino ou a Pátria, foi a primeira região de Tamriel estabelecida por humanos do continente de Atmora: os resistentes, corajosos, guerreiros Nórdicos, cujos descendentes ainda ocupam esta terra rigorosa." : ― Sociedade Geográfica Imperial Skyrim, também conhecida como o Reino Antigo, Garganta do Mundo, Pátria e Keizaal (em Dovahzul; "Caminho-Rebelião) é uma vasta região situada na parte norte de Tamriel. É o lar dos Nórdicos, grandes homens e mulheres que possuem uma grande resistência ao frio, tanto natural, quanto mágico. Skyrim, era originalmente habitada por uma raça de Mer, conhecida como os Falmer, embora após à guerra entre os Falmer e os Atmoranos, os elfos foram destruídos e os Atmoranos se estabeleceram na terra. É limitado por Morrowind a leste, Cyrodiil a sul, Hammerfell a sudeste e High Rock a oeste. A ilha de Solstheim fica ao nordeste de Skyrim. Nórdicos Os Nórdicos são os Filhos da Neve ou Filhos do Céu,1 uma raça de seres humanos altos e de cabelos geralmente claros de Skyrim, que são conhecidos por sua incrível capacidade de resistir ao gelo físico e mágico. Eles são guerreiros ferozes, fortes e entusiastas, e muitos se tornam renomados guerreiros, soldados e mercenários por todo Tamriel.23 Ansiosos por aumentar suas habilidades marciais além dos métodos tradicionais de Skyrim, eles se destacam em todos os tipos de guerra e são conhecidos como um povo militante pelos vizinhos.45 Nórdicos também são marinheiros naturais e se beneficiaram do comércio náutico desde suas primeiras migrações de Atmora.5 Embora Nórdicos tenha se misturado com outras raças ao longo dos anos, é principalmente em Atmora, o lugar mais setentrional conhecido em Nirn, que eles traçam sua linhagem.46 É dito que Atmora é provavelmente uma corrupção humana de "Altmora", um nome encontrado em antigos registros élficos que significa "Mata Antiga".7 Dizem as lendas que Atmora já foi muito verde e próspera, até que "o congelamento" transformou-a em um deserto inóspito assolado pela guerra civil, fazendo com que seu povo migrasse para Tamriel em ondas durante as eras merethica e primeira.8 Durante essa migração, o chefe Ysgramor reuniu pessoas de todos os lados que desejavam viver em paz e zarpar para o sul, chegando a Cabeça de Hsaarik, no extremo norte do Cabo Quebrado de Skyrim.4 Eles nomearam a nova terra "Mereth" em homenagem aos Elfos Aldmeri que já haviam colonizado a maior parte do continente. Ao contrário de muitas histórias, que aparentemente creditaram Ysgramor a ser o líder do primeiro grupo de colonos humanos,910 ele e seus colonos foram os últimos de uma longa fila de emigrantes de Atmora a Skyrim, e muitos já haviam migrado. para outros lugares ao redor de Tamriel.116 História Era Merethica Expedição para Skyrim Durante a Era Merethica, um lendário líder Atmorano chamado Ysgramor, liderou uma expedição de Atmora para a terra a qual seria conhecida posteriormente como Skyrim. Eles a chamaram primeiramente de Mereth, em reconhecimento a grande quantidade de Mer que viviam ali. Foi a primeira região de Tamriel a ser habitada por Humanos que migraram das terras de Atmora, no extremo norte, através do Mar de Fantasmas. De acordo com a lenda, Ysgramor se estabeleceu primeiro em Cabeça de Hsaarik, no extremo norte da Capa Quebrada. Dizem que ele e seus companheiros estavam fugindo da Guerra Civil em Atmora, que na época tinha uma população considerável. Entretanto, Ysgramor e seus seguidores não eram os primeiros a vir para Tamriel, o continente em que se localizava Skyrim, humanos já aviam ocupado partes de Tamriel, que incluem os proto-Cyrodiilicos, ancestrais dos Bretões, os nativos de Hamerfell, e a dizimada população humana de Morrowind. Os nórdicos eram apenas um dos ancestrais do povo Nede, e foram os únicos que falharam em conseguir relacionamentos pacíficos com os Mer, que já haviam ocupado Tamriel. Os Atmoranos se instalaram na área que futuramente seria conhecida como um território do Estado de Winterhold; eles eventualmente construíram uma cidade na região e a nomearam de Saarthal. Por um longo período, o relacionamento entre os Falmer e Atmorans era relativamente pacífico. Novas expedições arqueológicas feitas na Terceira Era datam as primeiros assentamentos em Hammerfell, High Rock e Cyrodiil entre o ano 800 e 1000 da Era Marethica, séculos antes de Ysgramor. Noite das Lágrimas Noite das Lágrimas foi o nome dado ao ataque e saque de Saarthal pelos dos Falmer. Há inúmeras versões sobre o que aconteceu. Alguns dizem que os elfos perceberam que os Atmoranos, com sua expectativa de vida menor, ciclo reprodutivo acelerado, iriam eventualmente sobrepujar a população de elfos se continuasse assim. Outra teoria, e a mais provável, é que os Atmoranos descobriram o Olho de Magnus embaixo de Saarthal. Relatos imprecisos, dizem que o Olho era seu alvo primário e não a própria cidade, que sequer estava em um ponto estratégico importante, confirmando ainda mais essa teoria. De acordo com a Lenda, apenas Ysgramor e seus dois filhos, Yngol e Ylgar escaparam de volta para Atmora. O Retorno Quando Ysgramor e seus dois filhos retornaram para Atmora, eles contaram os eventos que aconteceram em Skyrim, reunindo um exército para retornar à Skyrim e vingar Saarthal. Depois que Ysgramor voltou para Skyrim com seu exército, denominado "Os Quinhentos Companheiros", compunham os heróis da guerra civil de Atmora. No Dia da Passagem Final, os Quinhentos Companheiros deixaram o porto de Jylkurfyk para retornar à Skyrim. Guerra Atmorana-Falmer A Guerra Atmorana-Falmer aconteceu durante a Era Merethica, foi uma campanha de tempo indeterminado. A batalha da vitória Atmorana foi a Batalha de Moesring. Durante a batalha, os Atmoranos estavam vencendo e parecia que a guerra acabaria ali, até a chegada do Príncipe da Neve. Ao chegar ele liderou seu exército em combate, inspirando as tropas dos Falmer restantes, até ser morto por uma garotinha. A morte do Príncipe da Neve destruiu a moral e a motivação dos guerreiros Falmer. muitos fugiram, e os que permaneceram no campo de batalha foram aniquilados. Em reconhecimento por sua bravura, o Príncipe da Neve, foi enterrado com honra pelos seus inimigos Atmoranos. A guerra terminou logo em seguida, e foi sucedida pela purificação dos últimos dos Falmer. Os Quinhentos Companheiros, sem muita resistência, asseguraram a terra e prepararam a fundação para a Dinastia Ysgramor. Fundação de Whiterun Após a guerra contra os Falmer, os Quinhentos Companheiros se separaram para encontrar seus próprios caminhos na terra recém conquistada. A tripulação de Jorrvaskr, liderada por Jeek do Rio, vagaram por Skyrim até contemplarem a visão de um misterioso e ainda sim maravilhoso "monumento de um pássaro, em que seus olhos e bicos se abriam em chamas". Esse monumento, que depois seria conhecido como Forja-Celeste, era tão antiga quanto os mer habitando Skyrim. Supostamente seria tão velho quanto Nirn e era "um resquício do esforço dos deuses em criar um paraíso em Mundus antes da queda de Lorkhan". Uma cidade foi construída em volta de Jorrvaskr, e foi chamada de Whiterun, com a área inicial onde hoje é o Estado Whiterun. Fundação de Windhelm Ysgramor e seu grupo, viajaram à leste em direção a monte de Yngol. Ao para ali, os olhos de Ysgramor se viraram à sul, onde o rio encontra o mar. Ele decretou que ele e sua tripulação iriam construir uma grande cidade, um monumento a glória da humanidade, então ele olhou o último local de descanso de seu filho e "Suas linhagens conheceriam a paz nesse lar que nunca fora conhecida em Atmora". A cidade foi construída com uma longa pente estendendo-se pelo Rio Branco, com a maior parte da cidade feita em pedra. A cidade seria conhecida como Windhelm, a Cidade dos Reis. Guerra do Dragão Aviso: Não há muita informação sobre o governo dos dragões e sua linha do tempo. A história sugeriria que o domínio dos dragões precedeu a maior onda de colonização dos Atmoranos,17 e também há pouca informação sobre a interação dos dragões com os Dwemer e os Falmer e suas atividades fora de Skyrim. : "Quando a população se rebelou, os sacerdotes dragão retaliaram. Quando os sacerdotes dragão não puderam coletar o tributo e controlar as massas, a resposta dos dragões foi rápida e brutal. So it was the Dragon War began." : ― A Guerra do Dragão, por Torhal Bjorik no começo da Guerra do Dragão Quando os Atmoranos chegaram para Skyrim, trouxeram com eles sua história e cultura, incluindo sua religião. Sua religião era focada na adoração de deuses animais, a divindade chefe era o Dragão. Assim como os Dragões reinavam em Atmora, com os sacerdotes-dragões sendo seus tenentes a quem restava o atual governo, o mesmo ocorreu em Tamriel. Em uma época desconhecida, o povo de Skyrim se rebelou contra os dragões. No início, as pessoas morreram aos milhares.17 Depois, Kyne, a deusa Nórdica da Tempestade, interveio para ajudar a Humanidade. Ela deu Paarthurnax a tarefa de ensinar a Humanidade a Voz18 A maré começou a virar em favor do Homem, e eventualmente os Dragões foram caçados e os cultistas foram mortos ou exilados. Os Atmoranos solidificaram sua vitória depois que Hakon Caolho, Felldir o Velho e Gormlaith Empunhadura-Dourada, aparentemente derrotaram o Dragão chefe Alduin.19 A Humanidade ganharia a Guerra do Dragão, com muitos Dragões mortos e os remanescentes do Culto do Dragão se dispersando e se escondendo. O que restou do Culto do Dragão construiu os montes do Dragão, enterrando-se e os restos dos dragões que morreram durante a guerra com a crença de que Alduin um dia retornaria e ressuscitaria os fiéis.2017 Primeira Era Separação de Atmora Os Falmer persistiram dentro das fronteiras de Skyrim até o reinado do Décimo Terceiro da Dinastia Ysgramor, o Rei Harald, no começo da Primeira Era. O Rei Harald foi o primeiro a renunciar a todas as propriedades em Atmora (até então, os Nórdicos de Atmora e Skyrim eram considerados o mesmo grupo), proclamando que o povo de Skyrim era um povo independente.5 Primeiro Império dos Homens Vrage o Talentoso iniciou a expansão que eventualmente levaria ao Primeiro Império dos Homens. No prazo de cinquenta anos de seu reinado, os Nórdicos governaram toda Skyrim, bem como partes de High Rock, Cyrodiil e as terras Dunmer de Morrowind.5 A aquisição de Morrowind foi particularmente sangrenta, ainda lembrada pelos Dunmer. O propósito da formação do reino Chimer-Dwemer de Resdayn era expulsar os Nórdicos.2122 Guerra da Sucessão Em 1E 369, Alto Rei Borgas foi motor durante uma Caçada Selvagem. Sua morte levou ao começo da Guerra da Sucessão de Skyrim.523 A Guerra da Sucessão fez com que a influência de Skyrim em vários de seus domínios, diminuísse. A Hegemonia Direnni aproveitou a disputa interna em Skyrim, e começou a tomar terras ao norte e ao sul de High Rock, chegando a reivindicar porções de Skyrim em certos momentos.24 Primeira Batalha na Montanha Vermelha Em 1E 416, a discórdia produzida pela Guerra da Sucessão enfraqueceu gravemente os Nórdicos, fazendo com que fossem expulsos de Morrowind durante a Primeira Batalha da Montanha Vermelha (a Segunda Batalha da Montanha Vermelha ocorreria em 1E 700). Os Nórdicos perderam todo o seu território Morrowind, e seus exércitos sofreram severas baixas para os exércitos Chimer-Dwemer combinados.215 Fim da Guerra da Sucessão : "''Subjugou o dragão imundo Numinex, reunificou Skyrim após a guerra da Sucessão, e conquistou o bárbaro Reach." ''― Placa no Palácio dos Reis em Windhelm : Em 1E 420, a Guerra da Sucessão de Skyrim acabou com o Pacto dos Chefes e a coroação de Olaf Caolho como Alto Rei.525 Registros indicam que Olaf expandiu as fronteiras de Skyrim quando ele conquistou o Reach.26 Após o reinado de Olaf, a Coroa da Veridade foi criada para garantir que a Assembléia selecionasse um governante digno o suficiente para governar Skyrim.23 A coroa causou controvérsia quando rejeitou a escolha da Assembléia para o Rei, Asurn Quebrador de Gelo. Após esta rejeição, Asurn foi então morto por Kjoric o Branco, que tomou a coroa por si mesmo.23 Guerra da Justiça As relações azedaram com Cyrodiil quando Kjoric se rebelou contra o Imperador Gorieus e seu exército de Alessiano, mas foi morto na Batalha de Sungard em 1E 477 ou 478.27 Seu filho e herdeiro, Hoag Merkiller, se ressentia tanto da Ordem Alessiana que se aliou à Hegemonia Direnni e os insurgentes do rei Rislav Larich em sua guerra contra a Ordem. Hoag foi morto em breve na Batalha dos Brejos Glenumbra e seu sucessor, Wulfharth, continuou o trabalho de seu antecessor em devastar a Ordem Alessiana.27 Rei Wulfharth O Alto Rei Wulfharth restabeleceu o panteão Nórdico como a fé dominante em Skyrim,26 expulsou a Hegemonia Direnni de Skyrim e travou guerra contra os Orsimer. Diz a lenda que Wulfharth provocou a ira do deus Ôgrico, Orkey, e que ele fez o fantasma de Alduin Devorador de Tempo reduzir o tempo de vida de todos os Nórdicos aos seis anos de idade.28 Wulfharth implorou a Shor que os ajudasse e supostamente o próprio fantasma de Shor lutou contra o Devorador de Tempo no plano espiritual, como fez no início dos tempos, e venceu. Os seguidores de Orkey, os Orsimer, foram arruinados por esse ato. Wulfharth assistiu a batalha no céu e aprendeu um novo Thu'um que iria mudar seu povo de volta ao normal. Mas em sua pressa de salvar tantos, ele tirou muitos anos em si mesmo. Ele cresceu mais do que os próprios Barbas-Cinzentas, e morreu.28 Alegadamente, Wulfharth seria mais tarde ressuscitado como avatar de Shor e uniria os filhos de Skyrim para invadir Morrowind e recuperar o Coração de Lorkhan. As batalhas iniciais para os Nórdicos foram devastadoras depois de chegar ao continente. Embora achassem que os exércitos de Dwemer e Chimer seriam mais fracos, com relatos de estarem guerreando entre si, ficaram surpresos por serem atacados por ambos os exércitos.28 Acreditando que o exército de Shor precisaria de toda a força que pudesse reunir, Wulfharth também se aliara aos clãs ogros e à Casa Dagoth em sua guerra santa, para grande aflição de alguns Nórdicos que ainda se agarravam a antigas mágoas. Alguns contos alegam que Voryn Dagoth enganou Wulfharth e os Nórdicos a acreditarem que ele era um aliado, e traíram os Filhos de Skyrim levando-os a uma emboscada combinada de Dwemer-Chimer. Outros contos alegaram que alguns dos Nórdicos de Wulfharth o abandonaram quando ele se aliou a seus inimigos tradicionais e caiu na batalha climática com o exército combinado de Dwemer-Chimer. Por fim, Wulfharth morreu na Batalha da Montanha Vermelha em 1E 700, seja por ter sido enfraquecido por Dumac e morto por Indoril Nerevar, ou explodido em cinzas por Vivec.28 O Tribunal tomou as ferramentas de Kagrenac e o Coração de Lorkhan de Voryn Dagoth, e usou-as para se darem poderes divinos. Sem o conhecimento deles, Voryn Dagoth não morreu de seu conflito, mas se conectou secretamente com o Coração há muito tempo, se transformando em Dagoth Ur e se tornando um ser divino.29 Segunda Era Potentado Akaviri Enquanto o Potentado Akaviri viu o declínio e a desintegração de grande parte do Segundo Império, Skyrim foi uma das províncias mais rebeldes a neste assunto, destruindo uma fortaleza em Dawnstar, que catalisou o Potentado a esmagar todas as outras forças armadas de grande escala em Tamriel.30 Durante este período, Skyrim manteve a maior parte de sua própria estrutura, com a Assembléia continuando a eleger reis e funcionando em grande parte independentemente de Versidue Shae e seu filho.23 O rei Logrolf foi o último Alto rei durante o Potentado, e foi assassinado em 2E 431.23 O Interregnum Após o assassinato de Logrolf, a Coroa escolheu sua filha, Freydis, como Alta Rainha. Isso foi contestado por Svartr, o Jarl de Solitude, que realizou uma assembléia parcial para se proclamar Alto Rei no oeste, sinalizando a divisão de Skyrim em dois reinos.23 Svartr foi incapaz de manter um influxo de Orsimer fugindo da recente destruição de Orsinium fora de seu reino, e o chefe Yashnag Gro-Yazgu, junto com Homens de Reach cada vez mais rebeldes, foi uma presença disruptiva no Ocidente por várias décadas, embora algumas fontes afirmem isso, estava confinados a Falkreath. Isto acabou por terminar em 2E 467, quando Hakkvild matou Yashnag em combate. Sem um líder, os Orsimer se espalharam pelas Montanhas Wrothgarian.31 A Segunda Invasão Akaviri de Tamriel A Segunda Invasão Akaviri começou a leste de Windhelm em 2E 572, ao invés de começar no leste de Morrowind.32 O líder era o rei dos Kamal, Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal.32 Eles saquearam Windhelm, e mataram a Rainha Mabjaarn e Nurnhilde, sua herdeira.33 Jorunn, seu filho, ou escapou do saque, ou estava em Riften e chegou em Windhelm quando os portões caíram.3334 Em resposta a invasão, foi formado o Pacto de Ebonheart.35 Jorunn se reuniu as tropas de Skyrim oriental, incluindo também a invocação do espírito de Wulfharth para ajudar os Nórdicos. Após o retorno de Jorunn, agora autoproclamado Rei Jorunn, os Nórdicos seguraram firmemente os Akaviri equanto os Dunmer se aproximaram pelo leste e encurralaram os Akaviri em Stonefalls, e suplementados por uma legião de Argonianos, levaram os Akaviri de volta ao mar.32 Outro relato afirma que Jorunn e Fildgor Príncipe-Forte chegaram à batalha ao mesmo tempo, e após a invasão duelaram pelo reinado de Skyrim Oriental para evitar uma guerra civil.34 Depois de três horas de luta, Jorunn emergiu vitorioso e baniu Fildgor, que fugiu para o Convenção de Daggerfall.36 Dez anos após a formação do Pacto, Jorunn é conhecido por ser seu líder.35 Batalha de Sancre Tor : Mais detalhes'': Batalha de Sancre Tor'' Em 2E 852, uma força aliada de Nórdicos e Bretões ocupou a fortaleza de Sancre Tor nas Montanhas Jerrall no norte de Cyrodiil, que foi então cercada por Talos sob a autoridade do Rei Cuhlecain, e derrotada pela traição Bretã.37 Após a batalha, os Nórdicos juraram lealdade a Tiber Septim e se juntaram aos esforços para conquistar Cyrodiil. Os textos disponíveis sobre a batalha não dizem que este foi o ponto onde Skyrim se juntou ao Segundo Império, apenas que as tropas Nórdicas se juntaram ao exército Cyrodiilico. Reunificação Não há relato documentado de como ou por que Skyrim foi reunificado, mas presumivelmente foi uma entidade única por algum tempo quando o primeiro Guia de Bolso para o Império foi publicado em 2E 864, já que sua divisão e reunificação não merecem uma menção no livro.38 Ou isso, ou a Sociedade Geográfica Imperial tinha algum motivo para esconder o fato de que o reino já estava dividido. Também é provável que o Tiber Septim tenha reunificado Skyrim através de suas ações em Sancre Tor. Terceira Era A Rainha Loba Princesa Potema, filha de Pelagius II, conhecida na história Tamrielica como "Rainha Loba"; se casou com Rei Mantiarco, notável "Rei de Solitude", em 3E 82, quando ela tinha 14 anos, e teve seu primeiro filho, Uriel, após vários abortos espontâneos, em 3E 97.39 Nos anos seguintes, ela passou muito tempo ganhando a lealdade de outras nobrezas de Skyrim.40 Inicialmente, ela tentou ser imperatriz forjando uma carta de seu irmão, alegando que ele sabia que ele era um bastardo, mas ela foi descoberta.41 Depois disso, Potema e seu filho Uriel tentaram pegar a herdeira de seu irmão, Kintyra, declarada uma bastarda antes de coordenar vários ataques ao império através de Skyrim e High Rock,4243 e finalmente um ataque certeiro à Cidade Imperial. em 3E 121. Esses ataques iniciais resultaram na captura e execução da Imperatriz Kintyra em 3E 121, no Castelo Glenpoint em High Rock,44 e Uriel se proclamou Uriel Septim III.43 Isso desencadeou a Guerra do Diamante Vermelho. Guerra do Diamante Vermelho A Guerra do Diamante Vermelho durou seis anos, entre os requerentes rivais. Uriel foi capturado após a Batalha de Ichidag em Hammerfell in 3E 127, e foi morto por um multidão enquanto estava a caminho de Cyrodiil para ser julgado.45 Depois disso, os aliados de Potema a abandonaram e juraram lealdade a Cephorus, enquanto Potema invocou Daedra e mortos-vivos para servir como seus exércitos nos próximos anos. Após um cerco de 3 anos ao seu castelo em Solitude, a Rainha Loba foi declarada morta em 3E 137.46 A Crise de Oblivion No começo do Quinto Século da Terceira Era, a Crise de Oblivion começou com Mehrunes Dagon tentou invadir Tamriel em sua "verdadeira e terrível forma." Portões de Oblivion se abriram em todo Tamriel,47 e uma guerra maciça entre Mortais e Daedra, começou. Embora a guerra se espalhava em todo continente, o centro da guerra foi em Cyrodiil.47 Quarta Era : Mais detalhes em: Quarta Era O Ano Vermelho e suas Consequências : "Sem título para qualquer thane ou estado, e autônoma, com adoração livre, sem compensação para Skyrim ou para o Império, exceto quando for escrito no Armistício de antigamente, onde quer que estes ainda se apliquem, e daqui em diante não permitam que nenhum Homem ou Mer diga que os Filhos e Filhas de Kyne não tem misericórdia ou honra." : ― Skyrim oferecendo Solstheim a Morrowind em 4E 16src Em 4E 5, a Montanha Vermelha Red Mountain entrou em erupção em Morrowind. A maior parte da província foi destruída e por isso, muitos Dunmer foram forçados a fugir de sua pátria, em 4E 6.4849 Em 4E 16, o Alto Rei de Skyrim sedeu a ilha de Solstheim para os Dunmer, dando aos refugiados vindos de Morrowind, um lugar para viverem.5051 Quatro anos depois, em 4E 20, o Decreto do Monumento foi assinado pelos Jarls para "decretar este lugar como um monumento à luta daqueles que fugiram de sua terra natal de Morrowind na época seguinte ao Ano Vermelho."52 A Rebelião Renegada Em 4E 174, um grupo dos Homens de Reach iniciaram uma revolta na qual eles tomaram a cidade de Markarth. Esse evento viria a ser conhecido como "A Rebelião Renegada." Uma vez que o Império estava lutando contra o Terceiro Domínio Aldmeri em Cyrodiil na época, Markarth estava indefesa e assim foi deixada exposta à ataques. Os Homens de Reach que tomaram o controle de Markarth, se apossaram da administração do governo e criaram um reino independente de Reach.53 Incidente de Markarth : Mais detalhes em'': Incidente de Markarth'' Em 4E 176, Hrolfdir, que era o Jarl de Markarth antes dos Homens de Reach reivindica-la, pediu à uma força miliciana liderada por Ulfric Stormcloak para retomar Markarth.54 A milícia saiu vitoriosa, porém, muitas pessoas que eram próximas dos Renegados foram descobertas e mortas, os Renegados que não fugiram de Markarth foram mortos, exceto Madanach, Nepos o Nariz e mais alguns outros.555356 Os Renegados que conseguiram escapar, juraram vingança contra os Nórdicos por na permiti-los serem independentes.533 Após isso, a Legião Imperial retornou e aceitou o acordo de liberar a adoração à Talos, que foi feito entre Ulfric e Hrolfdir, supostamente por conta do causa do caos que acontecia nas ruas de Markarth.53 Porém, algum tempo depois, o Thalmor descobriu que o Império não estava cumprindo o Acordo Ouro-Branco, e exigiram a prisão de Ulfric e seus homens fossem presos ou o Império enfrentaria uma nova guerra.57 A escolha era clara para o Jarl, Ulfric e seus homens foram presos e o Thalmor chegaram em Skyrim com seus aplicadores de tratado, os Juízes Thalmor para garantir que a proibição de Talos não seria desonrada novamente.5859 Foi o dia da fundação dos Stormcloaks e onde a guerra civil de Skyrim realmente começou.57 Guerra Civil de Skyrim : "Quando os filhos de Skyrim derramarem seu próprio sangue." : ― Esbern, descrevendo a Guerra Civil de Skyrim A Guerra Civil de Skyrim é conhecida por ter começado antes de 4E 19960 e após 4E 176.53 A causa exata da guerra é motivo de debate na província. Pelo lado Imperial é basicamente que Ulfric cobiça o trono de Alto Rei e que ele se preocupa apenas com isso, que será um rei ruim e segregacionista.6162 No entanto, pelo lado dos Stormcloaks, algumas pessoas em Skyrim o vêem como um libertador que está tentando libertar Skyrim "das guarras de um Império corrupto e moribundo".636465 Whiterun é neutro nesta guerra e seu Jarl afirma que permanecerá assim até que o Estado seja forçado a desembainhar sua espada contra um lado ou outro.66 Não houve nenhum confronto significativo na Guerra Civil antes do Draconato chegar em Skyrim. Salve de algumas escaramuças fora de Windhelm 65 e Whiterun 67 e Skyrim em geral. Como resultado, pouco território foi conquistado por ambos os lados. Crise do Dragão : "O Devorador de Mundo acorda e a Roda gira sobre o Último Draconato..." : ― Profecia do Draconato A Crise do Dragão foi uma série de eventos que ocorreram em 4E 201, quando Alduin, o deus Nórdico da Destruição, retornou à Tamriel. Ele, junto com dragões que o mesmo ressuscitou, causaram caos e destruição em Skyrim, que já estava em conflito devido a Guerra Civil de Skyrim. No entanto, um indivíduo misterioso (que depois foi revelado ser o herói de uma lenda, o Dovahkiin) apareceu e conseguiu vencer Alduin, como predito nos Pergaminhos Antigos.68 A campanha principal de The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim gira em torno da Crise do Dragão.69 Governantes : "Maw unleashing razor snow, '' : Of dragons from the blue brought down, : Births the walking winter's woe, : The High King in his Jagged Crown." ''―Ancient Nordic verse describing the Jagged Crownsrc Toda a província de Skyrim é governada pelo Alto Rei (ou Rainha) e seu cônjuge. Cada estado é governado por um Jarl. Após a morte do Rei Harald, o Alto Rei foi escolhido pela Assembléia dos Jarls,5 que tem variado em importância desde o legitimador final da regra de um Alto Rei até um mero reconhecimento cerimonial do aparente herdeiro.2380 Desentendimentos na Assembléia na Primeira Era levaram à Guerra de Sucessão em 1E 369, e depois disso uma Assembléia só seria convocada quando o atual Alto Rei não tiver um herdeiro direto.5 Até a Rebelião Stormcloak e a Guerra Civil, a província estava incluída ao Império de Tamriel. Enquanto sob esta bandeira, Skyrim desfrutou de ajuda militar do exército do Imperador e inclusão nos assuntos mundiais, como parte do Conselho Ancião. O Alto Rei e cada Jarl possuem um cadeira no concelho.380 A Coroa Denteada era um símbolo de poder e liderança de um Alto Rei ou Alta Rainha. Foi feita de dentes e ossos de dragões e era uma antiga relíquia dos Nórdicos, feita para o Rei Harald. O último Alto Rei a usar a coroa foi o Rei Borgas, que morreu durante uma Caçada Selvagem e a coroa foi perdida durante a Guerra de Sucessão.2381 Não há leis conhecidas ou documentos legais de Skyrim. Houve algumas inspeções, censos e registros utilizados pelo governo, como o Livro da Vida, que foi um censo que acompanhou pessoas e animais em uma determinada região.82 O governo também manteve registros das condições gerais e da produção econômica das cidades. Um desses levantamentos foi o Levantamento das Propriedades de Jarl Gjalund, retirado durante a Primeira Era por Slafknir o Escriba, sob o governo de Jarl Gjalund.83 A estrutura política dos Elfos que habitaram Skyrim primeiro, é desconhecida. Quando os Atmoranos migraram pela primeira vez para Skyrim, antes da Guerra do Dragão da Era Merethica, os Sacerdotes Dragão do Culto do Dragão tiveram papéis equivalentes aos reis, mas os Atmorano s reconheceram chefes relativamente seculares como seus líderes.128 Ysgramor é o primeiro governante humano conhecido de Skyrim.29 Sua descendência continuaria a governar após sua morte; o Rei Harald, o décimo terceiro de sua linhagem, é considerado o primeiro governante "histórico".1630 Desde a época de Harald, ou mesmo antes, o Alto Rei usava tradicionalmente a Coroa Denteada, embora estivesse perdida com o Rei Borgas em 1E 396 até sua redescoberta na 4E 201.6 Um novo símbolo de governo, a Coroa da Veracidade, mais tarde chamada de Coroa de Freydis, foi criada para determinar o valor de potenciais governantes após a morte de Olaf Caolho, mas não foi vista além da Segunda Era.22 Altos Reis e seus Reinados: * Pré-Cisma ** Harald (1E 143 - 1E 221)31 ** Hjalmer (1E 221 - 1E 222)1632 ** Vrage o Talentoso (1E 222 - 1E ?)3233 ** Gellir (1E ? - 1E ?)20 ** Borgas (1E ? - 1E 369)34 ** Olaf Caolho (1E 420 - 1E 452)31 ** Kjoric o Branco (1E 452 - 1E 478)222 ** Hoag Merkiller (1E ? - 1E 480)3 ** Wulfharth (1E 480 - 533)31 ** Hale o Devoto (1E ? - 1E ?)35 ** Erling (?E ? - ?E ?)36 ** Logrolf (2E ? - 2E 431)2237 * Cisma4 ** Governantes de Skyrim Oriental *** Freydis (2E 431 - 2E ?)3822 *** Mabjaarn Cabelo de Chama (2E ? - 2E 572)22 *** Nurnhilde (2E 572 - 2E 572)3923 *** Jorunn o Rei Skald (2E 572 - 2E ?)4013 ** Governantes de Skyrim Ocidental *** Svartr (2E 431 - 2E ?)22 *** Svargrim (2E ? - 2E ?)41 * Pós-Cisma ** Pelagius (3E 137 - 3E 145)3642 ** Istlod (4E ? - 4E ?)7 ** Torygg (4E ? - 4E 201)6 Geografia : "Frio? Aqui não é frio. Você devia experimentar Skyrim. LÁ sim é frio." : ―Ulfrun relatando a diferença do clima de Solstheim para Skyrimsrc Skyrim é a região mais acidentada de Tamriel; não só contém cinco dos picos mais altos do continente, mas também é muito nevada e fria. Grande parte do Skyrim é vertical; montanhas, falésias e vales profundos. A grande maioria dos assentamentos se instalaram nesses vales.5 Morrowind fica a leste sobre as Montanhas Velothi, Cyrodiil fica ao sul além das Montanhas Jerall, Hammerfell (e a mais recente encarnação de Orsinium) fica ao sul e oeste, High Rock passa pelas Montanhas Druadach a oeste, e o Mar dos Fantasmas corre ao longo da longa costa norte da província. Skyrim possui quatro das cinco montanhas mais altas de Tamriel (a Montanha Vermelha é a única fora de Skyrim). Grande parte da metade norte de Skyrim é fria e coberta de neve. No entanto, as regiões do sul da província são relativamente suaves.6 Flora Um vasto número de tipos de flora são encontrados em toda Skyrim. As plantas podem ser encontradas em qualquer lugar em Skyrim, mesmo nas menos hospitaleiras das localidades. Flora como Baga da Neve e Mirriam Gelada são capazes de sobreviver em condições frias e severas. Existem nove tipos de fungos encontrados em Skyrim. Estes podem ser encontrados em redes de cavernas abaixo da superfície. De particular interesse são as uvas Jazbay, originalmente uma iguaria rara, o algodão tundra, uma fibra de roupa alternativa às peles de animais, e o Coroa Sangrenta, um fungo comum a muitas das cavernas de Skyrim.70 Uma das plantas mais intrigantes de Skyrim é a Raiz de Nirn. Raiz de Nirn normalmente cresce perto de fungos e recursos hídricos e depende da água e da luz solar para sobreviver. Esta planta rara é verde claro ou carmesim71 e emite um brilho muito brilhante, bem como um som chiante. Raiz de Nirn floresceu em Skyrim e em todo o Tamriel até o evento conhecido como a Morte do Sol (1E 668), que catastroficamente afetou quase toda a vida vegetal, incluindo Raiz de Nirn.72 O ambiente frígido de Skyrim ainda suporta uma grande riqueza da flora, notavelmente as suas muitas florestas de pinheiros.1543 Muitas de suas plantas e fungos são úteis para a alquimia, incluindo cogumelos coroa sangramenta, a flor da sino da morte, uvas jazbay e beladona. O algodão da tundra não é usado apenas para fazer poções, mas para fazer muitos dos tecidos para roupas e outros fins em Skyrim.43 Fauna : Mais detalhes em: Criaturas (Skyrim) Um número de animais encontrados em Skyrim são domesticados, incluindo cachorros, cavalos, galinhas, vacas e cabras. Os cavalos de Skyrim são fortes e resistentes, e "compensam em resistência o que lhes faltam em velocidade."73 Cavalos e carruagens puxadas por cavalos são comumente usados como métodos de transporte. Ambos são capazes de viajar pelo terreno e clima severos com facilidade. As feras de Skyrim são tão diversas quanto perigosas. Horkers habitam na costa norte, representando um perigo maior para caçadores e pescadores, e lobos de gelo rondam em pares por toda a província.644 Peixe-Assassino e outros tipos de peixes nadam pelos rios e lagos.6 Outros animais comuns habitam as florestas, and rumors abound of less common ones like werewolves and wispmothers.45 Many of them, such as hagravens and luna moths, yield body parts used in alchemy.43 Ice wraiths and other creatures are hunted in the mountains by young traditional Nords as rites of passage.146 Undead draugr still guard the ruins of the province.47 Of course, the most legendary "creatures" are the majestic and intelligent dragons, who have left their mark on Skyrim in more ways than one. Ancient structures dedicated to the Dragon Cult and "word walls" in the language of the dragons still dot the landscape.648 Estados Estados são as nove seções administrativas de Skyrim.574 Há cinco grandes cidades e quatro cidades menores espalhadas por toda a paisagem acidadentada de Skyrim, cada uma sendo a capital de um Estado. Assim como pequenas cidades, aldeias e assentamentos. O Pale O Pale é um dos quatro estados mais antigos de Skyrim, conhecidos coletivamente como Velhos Estados.5 Its unique shape resembles that of a boot. Its coat of arms is a four pointed star. The Pale is located in the central northern area of Skyrim and extending to the northern coast where Dawnstar is situated. The hold borders Hjaalmarch to the west, Whiterun to the south, and Winterhold and Eastmarch to the east. Most of the region is treacherously cold with pine forests that stand facing the harsh winds whipping down the mountains. Dawnstar A garrison town on the northern coast of Skyrim, the port of Dawnstar is the trade center of the region.74Once the location of a major Imperial fortress until its destruction in 2E 283.30 Dawnstar is one of the northern most cities in Skyrim along with Solitude and Winterhold. Estado de Falkreath Falkreath Hold is the second southernmost hold in Skyrim, after The Rift. It borders Cyrodiil to the south and Hammerfell to the west, with a single road leading to both provinces. Other than its capital, Falkreath, the other notable town in the hold is Helgen, the first settlement in Skyrim to be attacked by a dragon during the Dragon Crisis and also the first visited by the Last Dragonborn after their arrival in Skyrim. Falkreath Falkreath is a city in southwestern Skyrim, capital of Falkreath Hold. It is close to the border with both Cyrodiil and Hammerfell. Falkreath is known for its cemetery, which dominates the southern part of the town. O Reach : Main article: The Reach The Reach is infamous for harboring the Forsworn, Reachmen who are fighting a long war of independence and seek to retake Markarth from the Nords and free the hold from Imperial authority. With the constant threat of Forsworn attacks looming over Markarth and its surrounding settlements, the Reach is often considered the most dangerous hold of Skyrim, fit only for seasoned adventurers or hardened mercenaries. Markarth : "Nothing ever changes in the City of Stone, and that's just fine." : ―The City of Stonesrc A city in west-central Skyrim, Markarth is the capital city of The Reach. Markarth was notable for possessing the Imperial College of the Voice, which was founded by Tiber Septim to restore the Voice to the art of warfare.5 Half of the town is controlled by a wealthy family known as the Silver-Bloods. Violence runs rampant throughout most of the city due to the Forsworn and government corruption.3 Hjaalmarch Hjaalmarch is located in northern Skyrim, at the mouth of the Karth River. Morthal lies near the center of the hold. The hold borders Haafingar, separated by the Karth River to the northwest, The Reach to the west, Whiterun to the south and The Pale to the east. Much of the terrain is covered by wetlands, marshes, and swamps, Morthal Morthal is a small city in North central Skyrim in the Drajkmyr Marsh.75 A common legend about The Pale Lady has been spread around Morthal. It tells of a story about a dangerous ghost who stalks the marshes to find her daughter.76 O Rift The Rift (sometimes called Rift Hold1), the southeastern hold of Skyrim, is a temperate region northwest of the intersection between the Velothi Mountains and the Jerall Mountains.2 It is one of the four holds known collectively as the Old Holds.3 The capital city of Riften is nestled in the expansive Fall Forest,4 on the shores of Lake Honrich, which is drained by the Treva River and Lake Geir. The relatively mild climate allows for thriving agriculture.2 Riften Riften, also known as Rifton,77 is capital of The Rift. This town is located in south-eastern Skyrim, close to the province's borders with both Cyrodiil and Morrowind. Home to the Skyrim Thieves Guild, it was in Riften that Barenziah joined the Guild during her return to Morrowind from exile in Skyrim.78 Maven Black-Briar is one of Riften's most influential figures, and has de facto control of both the Riften Guardand the Jarl, as well as connections in both the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood. Haafingar Haafingar is the smallest Hold by area. Its symbol is a wolf's head. Since the Fourth Era, the High King of Skyrim reigns from Solitude. The hold is separated from Hjaalmarch by the Karth River and The Reach by mountains. Dragon Bridge is the only access to the hold by road, crossing the Karth River. Much of the hold is rocky and mountainous with soaring snowy mountains surrounding the north and west of Solitude, though the lower lying areas including Dragon Bridge are mostly comprised of forests and hills. Solitude Solitude is the center of Imperial influence within Skyrim and capital city of Haafingar. Castle Dour is located there, from which General Tullius runs the Imperial Legion in Skyrim.3 The nobility are housed within the Blue Palace. Solitude is located far to the northwest. Solitude is a major port, and its ships control much of Skyrim's northern coastline.12 Solitude houses Skyrim's Bards College, which enjoys a lively reputation for merrymaking. In particular, students invade the marketplace each year for a week of celebrations,5 the climax of which is the burning of "King Olaf" in effigy, possibly a now-forgotten contender in the War of Succession.79 Graduates have no trouble finding employment in noble households across Tamriel, and many take to becoming wandering minstrels, providing entertainment in courts across Tamriel.580 Estado de Whiterun Whiterun Hold is the largest of the nine holds, and is located in the center of mainland Skyrim. The Hold features a wide variety of geographical features, including rolling plains, green hills and snow-capped mountains, including the Throat of the World, which is the tallest mountain in all of Tamriel. Whiterun Hold is located at the center of Skyrim, and is the hub of trading and a core part of the province's economy.73 Whiterun Hold's major city is Whiterun, and features two other settlements, Riverwood and Rorikstead. Whiterun Hold's economy is helped by the major trading and business in Whiterun City, the sawmill business in Riverwood, and five farms, three of which are located just outside of Whiterun City, while the other two are located in Rorikstead. Whiterun : "The Plains District of Whiterun is home to the city's shops and market, while the Wind District is mostly a residential district. The Jarl's palace, Dragonsreach, dominates the Cloud District." : ―Proventus Aveniccisrc Whiterun is a city in central Skyrim and capital of Whiterun Hold and the trading hub of the region. This hold contains Whiterun and High Hrothgar, and was once referred to as the "Imperial City of Skyrim" before it underwent several acts of chaos including a dynastic feud, attacks by bandits and frost trolls, and a series of annihilating winters of alternating floods, droughts, and fires. A self-proclaimed priestess of Lorkhan, Jsashe the Witch-Queen, wielded de facto authority in the Hold and the local witches' coven, during the late Third Era.12 The local giant population uses the grasslands and tundra outside Whiterun as a pasture for their mammoth herds, and a place to set camp, such as in Bleakwind Basin. Estado de Winterhold Winterhold, sometimes known as "The Winterhold," is one of the nine Holds of Skyrim. It is one of the four oldest holds in Skyrim, known collectively as Old Holds.5 At one point Winterhold was the capital of Skyrim,5 Its symbol is a crown. Winterhold is located on the north-east corner of Skyrim. It is a vastly cold region, most of the hold is covered in snowy tundra plains and high mountain ranges. Along the cost is a polar environment of glaciers and icebergs. The surrounding holds are Eastmarch, to the south, and The Pale, to the west. Winterhold Winterhold, the capital city of Winterhold Hold was once a wealthy and influential city and county in north-eastern Skyrim. Winterhold is heavily affected by Dunmer ways and ideas, being close to the border. It contains the Ysmir Collective and the well known College of Winterhold. Winterhold's current Jarl is Korir. Due to The Great Collapse, most of the historic city sank into the ocean two hundred years prior to the dragon attacks. It is the smallest hold capital, with only a general goods store, an inn, the Jarl's Longhouse, and the College of Winterhold. Eastmarch Eastmarch is located along the eastern border with Morrowind. The northern part of Eastmarch features snowy tundras and mountains, while the central and southern areas of the Hold are volcanically active. The western part resembles much of central Skyrim, while the eastern part borders the Velothi Mountains. Eastmarch's major city, Windhelm, is located in the northern part of the hold. A smaller settlement, known as Kynesgrove, is located south of Windhelm. Eastmarch's economy is supported by three farms, Brandy-Mug Farm, Hlaalu Farm and Hollyfrost Farm, all located just outside of Windhelm. Eastmarch is also supported by Mixwater Mill and four mines: Darkwater Crossing, Goldenrock Mine, Steamscorch Mine and Gloombound Mine. Windhelm Windhelm was once the capital of the First Empire of Skyrim, but as of the Fourth Era, it was the capital city of Eastmarch. The palace of the Ysgramor Dynasty still dominates the center of the Old City. Windhelm was sacked during the War of Succession, and again by the Akaviri army of Ada'Soon Dir-Kamal; the Palace of the Kings is one of the few First Empire buildings that remain. In the Second and Third Era, Windhelm was the only sizable city in the Hold of Eastmarch, and served as a base for Imperial troops guarding the Dunmeth Pass into Morrowind during Tiber Septim's reign.5 Following the Great War and the ensuing Skyrim Civil War, Windhelm became the primary hold of the Stormcloaks.3 Territórios Solstheim Although the history of the island of Solstheim is somewhat complicated, there was a time when it was considered a part of Skyrim.9 The Skaal, an offshoot tribe of Nords, inhabit the northeastern corner of the island.1011 In 3E 433, the Nords of Skyrim launched a successful campaign to claim the whole of Solstheim.12 In 4E 16, the High King of Skyrim formally gave the island to Morrowind as a refuge for the Dunmer after the events of Red Year.9 The northern half of the island is snowy and mountainous. The southern half was originally covered in coniferous forests, but after the Red Year it was transformed into an ashland similar to those seen in Morrowind.1011 Bleakrock Isle Bleakrock Isle, also considered a part of Skyrim, is a small, snowy island in the Sea of Ghosts between Windhelm, Blacklight and Solstheim. A small populace of the Nords inhabited the Bleakrock Village until they were driven from the island by the Daggerfall Covenant in 2E 582. It is unknown if the island was resettled afterwards.13 Roscrea Roscrea is an island located off the northern coast of Skyrim in the Sea of Ghosts. In the late third era, Solitude began to annex former Imperial territories including Roscrea.12 Arquitetura Nord architects are masters of creating structures that last for generations, with designs that can be found from Bruma to Solstheim dating over 3,000 years old.117 Many ancient Nordic ruins built into the mountains dating back to the Merethic and First eras remain standing throughout Skyrim.6 They are towering, foreboding structures of black granite. Some were settlements and temples from when the Nords lived under the rule of the Dragon Cult and after; others are burial tombs for the honored dead. Most modern buildings in Skyrim are built partly underground to conserve heat, and are made with stones, with wood used only for support, and roofs of straw. The Nords are known as masters of lumber construction, and these houses are essential to keep in heat in the freezing climate.1 Some Nord wells are known to have spikes attached to the bottom of buckets to crack through ice.17 After the reign of Ysgramor, Nord stonesmiths created a method of erecting igneous rock. Initially, these blocks were hewed from porphyry deposits, although by the Second Era, they were somewhat supplanted by hard-wearing granite and volcanic stone gathered from the eastern side of the province. Each block was slotted together without requiring seams or mortar, allowing huge walls, structures, and towers to be constructed with both ease and haste, even with irregularly-shaped stone. Many of these structures proved difficult for invaders to dismantle, such as the Old Fort, a royal bastion on Skyrim's northern frontier, which still stood in the mid-Second Era after being built in the time of the First Empire.171 The architecture and infrastructure of Skyrim is a mix of rural and urban; much of Skyrim is untamed wilderness, broken up by nine major cities spread across the province. Of these nine cities, there are five that are more urbanized, heavily populated, and more city-like, and four that are smaller, less populated, and more rural in nature.3 The actual architecture of the buildings varies, but it is unknown what they were based on. The city of Markarth was originally built by the ancient Dwemer. The buildings were made of stone and the unique metal known only to the Dwemer. After the Dwemer disappeared in 1E 700, people started to settle into Markarth, so the Nords who settled the city did not have to use their cultural styles of architecture and infrastructure.99 Examples of Ancient Nordic architecture include longhouses, with "each beam and cornice festooned with carvings of dragons, bulls, boars, leering wild men, and dancing, long-tressed women."2 The Ancient Nords, known as the Atmorans, built massive structures called Word Walls. Whether it was out of fear or respect, the Ancient Nords learned the language and writing system of the dragons.100 There are also examples of Akaviri architecture present in Skyrim. Sometime during the First Era, Sky Haven Temple was constructed for and by the Akaviri Dragonguard. In 1E 2812, Emperor Reman II permitted the construction of Alduin's Wall in the Temple,101 a massive stone mural built to record all of the Akaviri's accumulated dragon-lore and the Prophecy of the Dragonborn. Sky Haven Temple and Alduin's Wall are testaments to Akaviri architecture and sculpturing, and is considered to be some of the best preserved examples of early Akaviri structures and sculptures.101102 Cultura Feriados e Festivais A few notable holidays and festivals are customary in Skyrim and in Nordic culture. One notable festival is the Feast of the Dead, which is held on the 13th of Sun's Dawn in Windhelm to honor Ysgramor and the Five Hundred Companions. During the festival, the names of the Five Hundred are recited.5 Música Many songs are found in Skyrim's culture; some notable songs included Ragnar the Red, the Song of the Dragonborn, The Dragonborn Comes and Tale of the Tongues. Music is also popular in relation to war and propaganda. In the third century of the Fourth Era, when the Civil War was taking place, two songs were produced with lyrics altered to suit each side. The Age of Aggression was for the Empire and The Age of Oppression was for the Stormcloaks.96 These songs are sung by Bards in Inns and Taverns all across Skyrim. One very notable song of the past was King Olaf's Verse. The verse, written by Bard Svaknir, criticized King Olaf One-Eye and his adventures and referred to his adventures as "lurid and false." In response, King Olaf One-Eye ordered Svaknir to be imprisoned and all copies of his verse to burn.97 In 4E 201, the Last Dragonborn joined the Bards College; their initiation task was to retrieve the last known copy of King Olaf's Verse from Dead Men's Respite. Queen Elisif the Fair banned the Burning of King Olaf, a festival of the Bards College, after the death of her husband, Torygg. She considered it to be in bad taste. The Bards,however, desired for the festival to take place. Viarmo and the Last Dragonborn went to Elisif the Fair and presented to her King Olaf's Verse. Elisif soon allowed holding of the Burning of King Olaf festival. The festival was to be held that day, and for all days in the future when the festival was to take place.98 Exército Other than the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks, Skyrim appears to have no centralized armed forces. Each Hold has its own section of Hold Guards who act as both a national guard and police force. These soldiers are the first line of defense against any opposing force who threatens Skyrim and her people. All the Hold Guards were Legion Soldiers prior to the Civil War and were able to be conscripted by the Empire in times of war.5384 After the Civil War erupted some time after the Markarth Incident, the Hold Guards of Skyrim were divided just as Skyrim itself was, with Haafingar, Hjaalmarch, The Reach and Falkreath Hold remaining loyal to Imperial control and Eastmarch, The Pale, The Rift and Winterhold Hold changing to Stormcloak control. The Hold Guards and all armed forces are under the command of their respective Jarl of the nine Holds which are largely independent. However, in theory all Jarls must swear fealty to Skyrim's High King who can unify the Holds' armed forces into a centralized army.38073 The Nords' warlike character and history of conflict contributed much to Skyrim's formidable reputation. As an ally of the Empire, it was also considered to be the Empire's strong arm.12 Economia Skyrim is a wealthy and powerful province and traditionally was a profitable trading partner of the Third Empire.85 In the Fourth Era, Skyrim was politically unified until the outbreak of the Civil War, which pitted the Eastern Holds against the Western Holds. Although this, coupled with The Great Collapse, has caused some damage to Skyrim's economy, the city of Riften has become an industrial powerhouse, producing mead and fish. Skyrim is also abundant in a variety of wildlife that is hunted as prey by local hunters. These animals are hunted for their meat and pelts which can be sold or utilized for cooking and leather crafting.86 There are many forms of economic production in Skyrim. This includes agriculture, which is common despite the harsh and cold conditions, as well as grain production, mining, stone-cutting and logging. In Skyrim, there are many farms, Grain Mills, Mines, saw mills, docks and ports that produce goods and services. In addition, the trading and shipping industries are another part of Skyrim's economy. In each major city in Skyrim, of which there are five, there is a central marketplace where business, trading and social activities take place. Some cities, towns and villages produce specific goods and services. During the First Era, Rorik's Steading (Rorikstead) produced grain, leather and horses, Korvanjund produced hides and meat, Volunruud produced meat and worked ivory, Bromjunaar produced lumber and stone, Granite Hill held a weekly market and Hillgrund's Steading (Ivarstead).83 The East Empire Company is a multi-national, monopolistic trading and shipping company based out of Cyrodiil. The East Empire Company essentially dominates the shipping and trading industry in Solitude, which is a major shipping port of Skyrim.73 However, the East Empire Company has been having troubles with the Blood Horkerpirates, who were used by Clan Shatter-Shield to dimish the flow of Imperial goods to Skyrim, which in turn enabled Clan Shatter-Shield's trading and shipping business to rival them in Windhelm.87 Skyrim uses the Septim, which is the main currency used in Cyrodiil and throughout all of the Empire. Demografia A raça mais populoza em Skyrim são os Nórdicos. No entanto, people from all Tamrielic demographics can be found throughout the province. Educação Three colleges are recorded as existing in Skyrim throughout its history: the Imperial College of the Voice in Markarth,5 the Bards College in Solitude, and the College of Winterhold in Winterhold.3 Tiber Septim endowed a college in Markarth to begin teaching the Voice as a tool of war,5 but whether this college began teaching or not is unclear. There is no trace of the college in any of the games. Lugares de Destaque ; Bleakrock Isle : A small island northeast of Skyrim and south of Solstheim. ; Colégio de Winterhold : A famous school for Magic in the city of Winterhold. ; Dawnstar : A busy port on the northern coast and capital of the Pale. ; Passagem Dunmeth : The main pass and one of the few traversable roads leading through the Velothi Mountains between northwestern Morrowind and eastern Skyrim. ; Falkreath : The capital of the eponymous hold is in southwestern Skyrim, close to the border with both Cyrodiil and Hammerfell. ; Lago Geir : A lake in the western Rift. ; Hsaarik Head : At the extreme northern tip of Skyrim's Broken Cape, it is the place where tradition holds that Ysgramor's Five Hundred Companions made landfall. ; Lake Ilinalta : A lake in west-central Falkreath Hold, in the middle of Skyrim's Pine Forest. ; Karth River : A western river running the length of Skyrim before emptying into the Sea of Ghosts near Solitude. ; Labyrinthian : An ancient Nordic ruin. Named for the labyrinth built sometime in the First Era by Arch-Mage Shalidor, although the ruins themselves are much older, having been the city of Bromjunaar, the capital of the Dragon Cult. ; Markarth : The capital of the Reach is in the southwest corner of the province. ; Morthal : The fairly small, humble town of little economic or strategic importance is noteworthy as the capital of Hjaalmarch. ; Pale Pass : A secluded pass through the Jerall Mountains on the Cyrodiil-Skyrim border. ; Riften : The capital of the Rift, long a center for crime, lies close to both Cyrodiil and Morrowind. ; Saarthal : An ancient Nordic city that was sacked in the Night of Tears, Saarthal is where the Eye of Magnus was found in the Fourth Era. ; Sky Haven Temple : Fortress stronghold in the Druadach Mountains built by Reman Cyrodiil's Akaviri Dragonguard. ; Snowhawk : A city located in Hjaalmarch, abandoned sometime during the Fourth Era. ; Solitude : A major port city and capital of Haafingar. ; Throat of the World : The highest peak in the province of Skyrim. Though once considered second to Red Mountain, it is now known as the highest mountain in all of Tamriel. ; Rio Treva : A river at the center of the Rift. It flows from Lake Honrich to Lake Geir. ; Rio Branco : The longest river in Skyrim, stretching from the south of the province to the northeast corner. Its source is Lake Ilinalta, north of Falkreath. It flows northeast to join the Sea of Ghosts past Windhelm. ; Whiterun : A city in central Skyrim, and the capital of Whiterun Hold. Built at the spring of the White River. ; Windhelm : The capital of Eastmarch lies close to the border with Morrowind. It's the famed location of the Palace of the Kings. ; Winterhold : The capital of the eponymous hold was once quite prosperous, but was devastated in the Great Collapse in 4E 122. Religião There are two religious pantheons of Skyrim, both worshiped in different time periods throughout Skyrim's history. The first was the Ancient Nordic Pantheon, worshiped during the Merethic and early First Era.17 The Ancient Nordic Pantheon venerated animal gods; the deities were the hawk, wolf, snake, moth, owl, whale, bear, fox, and the dragon, which some scholars equate to the Nine Divines in different forms.8817 The second was the Nordic Pantheon, revered during the rest of Skyrim's history prior to the Fourth Era. During the Fourth Era they adapted to the Imperial Pantheon. The Nordic Pantheon consists of various deities, resembling the Nine Divines. Specific deities venerated by Skyrim and her people include: Alduin, Dibella, Orkey, Tsun, Mara, Stuhn, Kyne, Jhunal, Shor, Ysmir, Herma-Mora, Maloch.88 Shor is considered the father deity of the province, as opposed to Akatosh, the chief Divine of Cyrodiil. Some scholars report that Akatosh and Alduin are the same deity, while others disagree.889192Sovngarde is believed to be the Nordic afterlife created by Shor. When Nords, as well as anyone who believe in the Nordic Pantheon, die a heroic and honorable death, they ascend to Sovngarde.93 Daedra worship is rare in Skyrim, although the traditional Nordic Pantheon acknowledges some of these beings. These include Herma-Mora, an Atmoran demon who some claim is the incarnation of the Daedric Prince Hermaeus Mora. Mephala, the Daedric Princess and webspinner, is Herma's sister, supporting claims that he is a Daedric Prince. Mauloch, an incarnation of Malacath, is the patron of the ostracized.88 Other Daedric Princes worshiped in Skyrim are by those who do not follow predominant faiths in the provice. These include Azura—whose followers fled Morrowind after receiving spiritual dreams from their liege;94 Nocturnal—worshiped by the Nightingales; Namira—worshiped by a cult of cannibals; and Hircine, largely patronized by lycanthropes.3 Adoração a Talos Because Tiber Septim liberated Skyrim from the elves, many consider his divine apothesized form, Talos, as worthy of veneration. Worship of Talos is prevalent in Skyrim, despite the Thalmor and the Elder Councilsigned the White-Gold Concordat as a treaty to the Great War conflict. The document contained explicit demands by the Third Aldmeri Dominion to uproot the worship of Talos in Cyrodiil and its territories. Skyrim, at the time, was a territory of the Empire of Tamriel, its High King being a member of the Elder Council. Loyalists supported the efforts of Imperial Legion and the Thalmor to eradicate Talos worship in Skyrim, although rebellious groups such as the Stormcloaks refused to relinquish these beliefs. Sometime after the Concordant was signed into law, the shrine of Talos in the Temple of the Divines was desecrated and removed.95 Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls Travels: Dawnstar * The Elder Scrolls Travels: Shadowkey * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (Mentioned only) ** The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon (Solstheim) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ** The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard ** The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire ** The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn * The Elder Scrolls Online Referências # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Children of the Sky # ↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 Provinces of Tamriel # ↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 3.3 3.4 3.5 3.6 3.7 3.8 3.9 The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim # ↑ Dialogue with Knight-Paladin Gelebor # ↑ 5.00 5.01 5.02 5.03 5.04 5.05 5.06 5.07 5.08 5.09 5.10 5.11 5.12 5.13 5.145.15 5.16 5.17 5.18 5.19 5.20 5.21 5.22 Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim # ↑ The Annotated Anuad # ↑ 7.0 7.1 7.2 7.3 Before the Ages of Man # ↑ Yngol and the Sea-Ghosts # ↑ Night of Tears – Dranor Seleth # ↑ Imperial Report on Saarthal # ↑ 11.0 11.1 11.2 Songs of the Return, Vol 2 # ↑ 12.0 12.1 12.2 12.3 12.4 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim– Imperial Geographic Society # ↑ 13.0 13.1 13.2 13.3 Fall of the Snow Prince # ↑ 14.0 14.1 The Falmer: A Study – Ursa Urthrax # ↑ Songs of the Return, Vol 7 # ↑ Songs of the Return, Vol 19 # ↑ 17.0 17.1 17.2 17.3 17.4 17.5 The Dragon War – Torhal Bjorik # ↑ Seven Thousand Steps Etchings # ↑ Alduin's Bane # ↑ Note (Forelhost 1) # ↑ 21.0 21.1 Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Morrowind # ↑ Nerevar at Red Mountain – Alandro Sul # ↑ 23.0 23.1 23.2 23.3 23.4 23.5 23.6 The Crown of Freydis – Taleon Mythmaker # ↑ Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock # ↑ Olaf and the Dragon – Adonato Leotelli # ↑ 26.0 26.1 Windhelm Palace of the Kings Plaque # ↑ 27.0 27.1 Rislav the Righteous # ↑ 28.0 28.1 28.2 28.3 Five Songs of King Wulfharth # ↑ Kagrenac's Tools # ↑ 30.0 30.1 History of the Fighters Guild # ↑ Orcs of Skyrim – Thora Far-Wanderer # ↑ 32.0 32.1 32.2 The Second Akaviri Invasion – by Yngmaer Raven-Quill # ↑ 33.0 33.1 Jorunn the Skald-King – Helgreir Lute-Voice # ↑ 34.0 34.1 The Brothers' War # ↑ 35.0 35.1 Guide to the Ebonheart Pact # ↑ Events of The Elder Scrolls Online # ↑ Battle of Sancre Tor # ↑ Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition # ↑ The Wolf Queen, Book II – Waughin Jarth # ↑ Biography of the Wolf Queen – Katar Eriphanes # ↑ The Wolf Queen, Book III – Waughin Jarth # ↑ The Wolf Queen, Book VI – Waughin Jarth # ↑ 43.0 43.1 Brief History of the Empire, Book I – Stronach k'Thojj III # ↑ The Wolf Queen, Book VI – Waughin Jarth # ↑ Brief History of the Empire, Book II # ↑ The Wolf Queen, Book VIII # ↑ Events of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion # ↑ History of Raven Rock, Vol. I – Lyrin Telleno # ↑ Lymdrenn Tenvanni's Journal # ↑ Events of The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn # ↑ An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls # ↑ Decree of Monument # ↑ 53.0 53.1 53.2 53.3 53.4 53.5 The Bear of Markarth – Arrianus Arius # ↑ The Bear of Markarth # ↑ Dialogue with Nepos the Nose during "The Forsworn Conspiracy" # ↑ Dialogue with Braig # ↑ 57.0 57.1 Dialogue with Igmund # ↑ Dialogue with Alvor # ↑ Dialogue with Thalmor Justiciars # ↑ Dialogue with Solaf # ↑ Dialogue with Saerlund # ↑ Dialogue with Elisif the Fair # ↑ Dialogue with Ralof # ↑ Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak # ↑ 65.0 65.1 Dialogue with Vulwulf Snow-Shod # ↑ Dialogue with Balgruuf the Greater # ↑ Dialogue with Captain Aldis # ↑ The Book of the Dragonborn # ↑ Events of the Main Quest # ↑ Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim # ↑ Sinderion's Field Journal # ↑ The Nirnoot Missive – Sinderion # ↑ 73.0 73.1 73.2 73.3 Loading Screens (Skyrim) # ↑ 74.0 74.1 The Holds of Skyrim: A Field Officer's Guide, For Use By Officers of the Imperial Legion # ↑ The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide # ↑ Lost Legends # ↑ Was thus named in The Elder Scrolls: Arena # ↑ The Real Barenziah, Book II – Plitinius Mero # ↑ King Olaf's Verse # ↑ 80.0 80.1 80.2 Skyrim's Rule: An Outsider's View – Abdul-Mujib Ababneh # ↑ Dialogue with Galmar Stone-Fist # ↑ A History of Daggerfall – Odiva Gallwood # ↑ 83.0 83.1 Holdings of Jarl Gjalund – Slafknir the Scribe # ↑ Dialogue between Elisif the Fair and Bolgeir Bearclaw # ↑ Dialogue of Balgruuf the Greater # ↑ Nords of Skyrim – My People, My Pride – Hrothmund Wolf-Heart # ↑ Rise in the East # ↑ 88.0 88.1 88.2 88.3 88.4 Varieties of Faith in the Empire – Mikhael Karkuxor # ↑ 89.0 89.1 Dialogue with Arngeir # ↑ Children of the Sky # ↑ The Alduin/Akatosh Dichotomy: Book Seven of 2920, The Last Year of the First Era – Alexandre Simon, High Priest of the Akatosh Chantry, Wayrest # ↑ Alduin is Real – Thromgar Iron-Head # ↑ Sovngarde, a Reexamination – Bereditte Jastal # ↑ Dialogue with Aranea Ienith # ↑ Dialogue with a priest in the Temple of the Divines # ↑ Songs of Skyrim – Giraud Gemane # ↑ Dialogue with Giraud Gemane # ↑ Events of "Tending the Flames" # ↑ The City of Stone: A Sellsword's Guide to Markarth – Amanda Alleia # ↑ Dragon Language: Myth no More – Hela Thrice-Versed # ↑ 101.0 101.1 Annals of the Dragonguard – Brother Annulus # ↑ Dialogue with Esbern Categoria:Províncias de Tamriel Categoria:Províncias Categoria:História: Lugares